Who Needs a Vacation?
by Scarhead2U
Summary: Being forced to move back to London is not Dominque's ideal holiday gift. Neither is running into her son's father that doesn't know anything about said son. So why is she here?


Chapter One: The Assignment

**December 1, the Coast of France**

While singing a lullaby, I brushed the brown, curly hair out of my 4 year old son's eyes. His blue crystals flutter opened and looked into mine. Although we both had the same bright blue eyes, we otherwise looked nothing alike.

While Alex had brown hair, I had very light blond, curly hair. Our skin tone was different shades too. Sadly, as much tanning oil as I use, I'm pale and porcelain while the little boy has tan skin. Minus the eyes, the boy was an exact replica of his father.

I couldn't help but sigh as I thought of his father, stupid, ignorant, international Quidditch star, Luke Wood. One night, we had let all the tension get to us and 1 month later, I found out I was pregnant and Alex Wood was the father. Ever since, we have been living in a small house by the coast of France, away from my home, family, friends, and Alex. Every day, I miss England. Don't get me wrong, France is lovely. My mom is actually French, so thankfully, I know the language. England is just my home though. It's where I belong. However, I don't know what I did to piss Karma off, but now if I want Luke to have a successful career and Alex to have a great childhood, I have to stay here. It gets bloody lonely here though. No Christmas cards, no Weasley family gatherings, no veela mom to say it's going to be alright. No sister to gossip with. No dad to spoil my son and definitely no brother to make fun of.

That was, at least, until yesterday.

_**Flashback: Yesterday Morning**_

"_Maman?" Alex whispered as he came into our study a.k.a. my office. He could talk pretty well for a 4 year old. _

"_Alex can you go play with your toys?" I asked gently while smiling over the stacks of articles that I needed to write._

_He shook his head and nodded at the door. That's when I noticed my boss standing to the side of the doorway. He was a middle aged man with a kind face. _

"_Alex, can I speak to your mom alone?" John Grohjl smiled at the young boy. He himself had 3 kids; so he knew how to deal with them. The little boy smiled back at him and walked out._

"_Nice house." He commented while looking around._

"_Thanks. So boss what can I do for you? I'm guessing you didn't just come to compliment my house." I exclaimed politely while looking at him curiously. _

"'_I'm afraid not. I have a new job for you and you might not like it." He explained._

"_What exactly is it? "I questioned while gesturing to the leather chair across from me._

"_I need my best journalist to cover some stories overseas. In London to be exact. "He said nervously. My stomach felt a sinking feeling as he said those words._

"_Who does that involve me?" I asked although I was pretty sure I already knew the answer._

"_You're my best reporter. So I need you to move to London and cover some very important stories for us. Some of them are about the Boy Who Lived's Family, other important wizarding families and big events such as the Quidditch World Cup between the French and English. Also cover Puddlemere United and the Quiberon Quafflepuncher." The man said flatly._

_As I was about to protest when he held up his hand. "I know that you've got a bad history with England, but this is your job. You can have a big family reunion, because after all, you will be interviewing them. I will be sending you articles to write monthly. That will take you one week for each report giving you some time for yourself to put your life straight. You also might find Alex's father. Or even find yourself a boyfriend or husband. Alex is a good kid. He deserves to meet his father and you deserve to be happy. I will be seeing you some time soon. Have fun!" With one last smile, the man apparated out of the cottage._

_Dominique put her head in her hands. Not England! However, with no other choice, she began to go pack for rainy weather and family reunions._

**End of Flashback**

I can't believe I'm in England. Bloody England. John gave me my assignment yesterday: To interview some of my family members. Great. A 25year old shouldn't have to go through all this stress.

Slowly, I got up and grabbed Alex's hand. "Honey, it's time to apparate." I said.

"Do I get to meet awntie and unwcle and grwama and grwampa?" He asked with his slight French accent. I had been teaching him both English and French, because I felt it was necessary.

"Yes sweetie we are." He beamed up at me with the same smile that made me fall in love with his father. Oh shit. His father. I hadn't thought about that. I forced a smile onto my face and apparated to the Burrow.

As I opened my eyes, I literally saw my childhood. Me and Tory playing outside by the pond with Fred II and James and Roxanne and Teddy.

Everyone was inside most likely eating dinner. Damn. I had chosen the wrong date. Everyone was here, so I'd have to confront everyone.

Before I knew, Alex was dragging me by the hand towards the door. Quickly, I found myself knocking on the worn out wood. The door swung open and Mrs. Molly Weasley was standing there with a spatula I n hand.

"Oh my. Oh my." Her bottom lip trembled and she launched herself at. We hugged for a while before she finally noticed Alex who was hiding behind my leg.

"Molly, who's there?" I recognized the voice of my grandpa. Molly ignored the comment and instead continued greeting us.

"Now who is this charming young man Dominique?" Grandma asked.

"My son, Alex Weasley. Alex this is Nana Weasley." I exclaimed. Molly swept him into a big hug. Alex smiled into her shoulder.

"Now Alex, would you like some hot chocolate? You mighty old out there." Molly said cheerfully.

She escorted from the hallway into the newly built, huge, dining room.

"Dominique has come home!" Molly squealed. Soon a ton of family member came up and hugged me. Once they were all back to their talking groups, Victiore and Louis came up to me.

"Dom, where the hell have you been? Victiore asked. I only smiled sweetly and mouthed, later. She seemed to understand, because she nodded and walked up the long stairs.

"Dom who is this? Louis asked, looking down at a cowering Alex. I smiled at my only brother and hugged him. I may have accidently wrinkled his suit. WAIT! His suit? I suddenly felt underdressed in my gay jeans and black boots with my hair in a messy bun.

"That is Alex Weasley my son. Oh and what's with the suit? The Louis I know and hate would never wear a suit." I smiled sickly sweet at him.

"Your son? Who knocked you up? Amanda made me wear the suit. Ugly isn't it?" The strawberry blonde answered.

"Who's Amanda?" I asked. He pointed over to the corner of the room where maman was somehow holding Alex and talking to a short brown-haired woman with papa.

"You didn't answer my question my question! Who's the father?" He practically shouted. The room was so loud already, that it was hard to tell the difference.

"Wouldn't you love to know?" I smirked at him. Then I walked over to a teary-eyed Fleur.

"Hi maman, papa." I said. She hugged me between her and Alex. Next my dad gave me a bear hug.

"This is a lovely boy you got here. Very handsome." Maman said while smiling at a blushing Alex.

"I like it here maman." Alex declared. Great, now he is never going to want to leave.

"Good ma chérie. This is home." I said fake grinning, except nobody could tell, because I could always do pretty good acting.

"Hi Amanda I'm Dominique. You can call me Dom." I smiled at her. Then I realized the ring on her finger. Was my baby brother married?

"It's very nice to meet you. I've heard so much! I just want to make sure you know that I'm marrying your brother in 2 days and I want you to be a brides maid seeing as I've heard so many amazing things about you. I can have a dress made by tomorrow." She said bubbly.

"I'd be honored! Maman, can you watch Alex for a bit? Good luck Amanda with my brother!" I said while winking.

After seeing my mom's nod, I headed upstairs top meet Victiore in the spare bedroom of the humungous house.

Victiore waited for the door to close before starting the interrogation.

"Dom, don't tell me Luke is the father." She exclaimed. Are you serious? She can guess that easily? That's just creepy. I yawned and stretched my skinny, long legs out across the bed.

"Sorry, can't do that because he is." I said simply.

"How do you plan to tell him that he's had a son for 4 years?" Tory asked.

"I don't. Somehow, I plan to avoid him for the whole year or so that I'm staying here. I don't want to complicate his love life or his career. What is he has a girlfriend? How awkward would that be?" I huffed.

"There's one problem with your plan of avoiding him." Tory sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"Alex is the best at Louis's wedding. And you're a bridesmaid." Tory said, her voice filled with sympathy.

Oh damn.


End file.
